canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario At The Ice Capades
Super Mario At The Ice Capades is a special segment from the 1989 Ice Capades that was loosely based off Super Mario Bros., it was hosted by Jason Bateman and Alyssa Milano. The show had many famous and talented figure skaters, music numbers, and comedy acts, including segments featuring Barbie and the Super Mario Bros. This happened to be the 50th Anniversary of the Ice Capades that they taped, and it was broadcast on Thursday, December 7, 1989 on ABC. About it This segment begins with young TV stars Jason Bateman and Alyssa Milano engaged in some chitchat backstage when they spot some random people playing Super Mario Bros. Alyssa mentions that she's never played video games before and Jason brags to her that he is a master of Nintendo, proclaiming himself to be the "Video Prince." Then he tells her about the Super Mario Bros. and explains the plot of the game to a clueless and incredulous Alyssa. As they talk, they are interrupted when all of a sudden, Jason happens to notice a nearby television monitor screen go all screwy as it starts to flicker and do crazy stuff such as seemingly playing Super Mario Bros. on its own, which delights him greatly. Suspecting a computer virus is at work, Alyssa becomes quite concerned at the thought of all of the evil contained in computer viruses being unleashed on the world, while Jason states that it's a computer virus, which will release all the evil forces stored up in the computer. Then, King Koopa pops up, and says that he has released the virus and threatens to take over the world. His plan implies that a Nintendo Entertainment System can be used to infect computers with deadly viruses, and he says he doesn't really want the world, but does it anyway because he loves causing trouble. After King Koopa introduces himself, his army, and his evil intentions, Alyssa addresses this head-on, stating “That looks like Mr. Belvedere!” The rest of the show then takes place inside the game, allowing for all of the characters to be released from the game and skate on ice. Koopa calls out his minions consisting of 2 green Koopa troopas, 2 miscolored white goombas, 1 hammer bro, a red paratroopa and a spiny to destroy different computer parts that NES's don't have. After this, Koopa pompously sings about how evil he is with a rap song about his diabolical nature, with his baddies dancing around him. After this, Princess Peach Toadstool, who is helpless to stop Koopa, summons the Mario Bros. who arrive from the heavens in the sky with the help of trusty support wires. After being briefed on the situation by the princess, Mario and Luigi protect the maiden in distress from the Koopa troopas, as the princess helps out by sending out carts containing kids from the audience to assist the brothers. Koopa then scoffs at Mario and Luigi for sending children to do a man's job, so, one by one, Koopa sends out his legions of dumpy villains to defeat the brothers. However, Luigi dons his cardboard airgun and mercilessly kills each bad guy with sparkler blasts. Koopa, realizing that his army of extras is failing him, decides to attack the brothers himself on his mobile fortress with his spiny. Mario, Luigi, and the children in the carts surround Koopa, totally ignoring Spiny altogether from the onslaught of death and sparkly insanity. After Mario spouts a remarkably bland joke/pun, the children vanquish the Koopa king with their big foam wrenches and dirty plungers in a blast of sparklers. Fanfare music plays afterwards, proclaiming the death of the Koopa king, as the children are returned back to the audience. In the end, the princess congratulates Mario and Luigi by giving them the Purple Plunger for Bravery. Then, the brothers have a disgraceful squabble about bragging rights, even though Mario did absolutely nothing to help out, while Luigi killed all the minor foes and commanded the children to kill Koopa. Backstage, the monitor that the hosts were watching goes back to normal, then, Alyssa announces that she wins the game by default, leaving "Jason the Video Prince" in a stupor. The gallery of pictures King Koopa (Super Mario Ice Capades) 4.png King Koopa (Super Mario Ice Capades) 3.png King Koopa (Super Mario Ice Capades) 2.png Luigi (Super Mario Ice Capades) 2.png Luigi (Super Mario Ice Capades).png Luigi and Mario (Super Mario Ice Capades) 2.png Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Ice Capades).png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 4.png Mario (Super Mario At The Ice Capades).png King Koopa (Super Mario At The Ice Capades).png Super Mario Ice Capades group 6.png Super Mario Ice Capades group 5.png Super Mario Ice Capades group 4.png Super Mario Ice Capades group 3.png Super Mario Ice Capades group 2.png Super Mario Ice Capades group 1.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 3.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 2.png Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario At The Ice Capades) 1.png Luigi and Mario (Super Mario Ice Capades).png Super Mario At The Ice Capades flag.png Super Mario Ice Capades promotional article.png Trivia Costume designer Michael Baroto, who made these costumes for all the characters for the show, had only 3 months to make three sets of ten costumes, this is why Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked so rushed. This means that Mario and Luigi have very stereotypical Italian accents and oversized and misshapened mascot heads. While Princess Peach resembles a giant mutated blow-up doll that has a huge mascot-like head and talks and gestures like a flirty 1930’s Hollywood starlet with a cliché Mae West-ish voice, can be primed to tell Bowser to “Come up and see me some time” any moment, but she doesn’t. However, her costume is based on the official Nintendo design since she has blonde hair, instead of reddish-brown from the cartoon. Christopher Hewett, who played Koopa in this production, wore a very tacky and ugly costume that had horns which look like dangly jesters' bells, plaid pants, and a geeky red bow tie, along with horribly applied green face paint around his moustache. He also had a very cultured and polite-sounding British accent, not like the cartoon Koopa's voice at all Bowser is only referred to as Bowser in the beginning of the show but is called King Koopa from then on. The costumes of Koopa's minions were based on their official Nintendo designs, though they looked very non-threatening and somewhat cuddly-looking. The "Purple Plunger" is a reference to a Purple Heart military medal. Category:TV Shows Category:Mario